<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon A Different Journey Johto Arc Journeys by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782693">Pokemon A Different Journey Johto Arc Journeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Puppy Series - Sue Bentley, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't Touch That Dile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 4:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed. <br/>It's 4:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 5:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. <br/>Twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 5:20 am.<br/>We met Milton and we met Professor Elm. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>We got the stolen Totodile Starter Pokemon back and we got to see the other Starter Pokemon Cyndaquil.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Double Trouble Header</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 5:40 am.<br/>We met Axel,Casey and Zane. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We defeated Team Static and they disbanded. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sappy Ending.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty five minutes later.<br/>It's 6:25 am.<br/>Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey joined the group.<br/>Crystal,Lannah and Laura showed off their Pokemon.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny male Heracross and he nicknamed the Pokemon Hunter. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roll On Pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty five minutes later.<br/>It's 6:50 am.<br/>We met Rochelle and we helped her out. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Illusion Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:20 am.<br/>We exited the forest and we returned the Hoothoots.<br/>We met Hagatha and we met Nagatha. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flower Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:50 am.<br/>We met Bailey and we helped her out.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spinarak Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:20 am.<br/>We met Officer Jenny and we helped her out.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snubbull Snobbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:50 am.<br/>We met Madame Muchmoney and we helped her out.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Little Big Horn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 9:20 am.<br/>We saved the Wild Stantler baby and Brock healed it up. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>We reunited the baby with it's family and we watched them leave. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Chikorita Rescue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 9:50 am.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny female Chikorita and he nicknamed the Pokemon Miranda.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Once In A Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 10:20 am.<br/>We got the GS Ball back and we watched the Quagsires.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  <br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Whistle Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We met Arielle and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>Ash,Axel,Brock,Dylan,Jason,Milton and Zane are fast asleep in the two huge blue tents.  <br/>Angelina,Crystal,Jewel,Lannah,Laura,Misty and I are fast asleep in the two huge pink tents. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ignorance Is Blissey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.<br/>At 8:30 am we arrived at the Pokemon Center and we got the Pokemon healed up by Blissey's Healing Wish Move.<br/>At 9:30 am we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Bout With Sprout.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 11th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the 1st Gym Badge.<br/>At 8:30 am we met Zackie and we helped him out.<br/>At 9:30 am we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fighting Flyer With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 12th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:20 am.<br/>We met Falkner and we helped him out. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>One hour and thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:50 am.<br/>We defeated the Gym Leader Falkner and we got the Zephyr Badge. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. For Crying Out Loud.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:20 am.<br/>We met Wilhomena and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tanks A Lot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:50 am.<br/>We saved the wild Level two nonshiny female Sentret and we got it back to the family. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Charizard's Burning Ambition.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We met Liza and we helped her out. <br/>Liza got Charles from Ash and she promised to make him stronger. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.  <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Grin To Win.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Four hours and forty five minutes later.<br/>It's 10:45 am.<br/>We met Cyrus and we met Sonrisa.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Miranda's Big Upset.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>Miranda broke her Pokeball and she ran away.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Ash got Miranda a Luxury Ball and she caught herself in it.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Foul Weather Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 13th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:30 am.<br/>We met Mariah and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Superhero Secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:10 am.<br/>We met Latoya Parker and we met Mr. Parker.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Latoya saw my necklace and she asked about it.<br/>Latoya found out that I'm a superhero and she promised not to tell anyone.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mild 'N' Wooley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:50 am.<br/>We met Mary and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wired For Battle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:30 am. <br/>We met Muramasa and we met Shingo.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Ash defeated Shingo and he got some $.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Good Quil Hunting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 9:00 am.<br/>We stopped the abusive trainer and we saved the Cyndaquil.<br/>Ash caught a nonshiny male Cyndaquil and he nicknamed the Pokemon Timothy.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Shadow of A Drought.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 9:30 am.<br/>We met Kurt and we met Maisie. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Going Apricorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 10:00 am. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Brock caught a nonshiny male Pineco and he nicknamed the Pokemon Felix. <br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Getting the Bugs Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>We defeated Bugsy the Gym Leader and we got the Hive Badge.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Farfetch'd Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 14th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:30 am.<br/>We met Sylvester and we met Yosaku.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny male Dratini and he nicknamed the Pokemon Darius. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tricks of the Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:10 am.<br/>We met Benny and we helped him out. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Ash and I decided not to trade our Pokemon away.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Fire-ring Squad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 7:50 am.<br/>We met up with Captain Aidan and we helped him out. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Bailey evolved into Blastoise and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. No Big Woop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:30 am.<br/>We met Olesia and we helped her out. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tunnel Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours and fifteen minutes later.<br/>It's 10:45 am.<br/>We exited the tunnel and we saw the rich lady's Snubbull.  <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hour of the Houndour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We saved the wild nonshiny female Houndour and we got thanked by the pack.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny female Houndour and he nicknamed the Pokemon Hannah.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Totodile Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 15th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Thirty five minutes later.<br/>It's 6:35 am.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny male Totodile and he nicknamed the Pokemon Felix.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>Preston evolved into Poliwhirl and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. <br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Hot Matches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We met Miki and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Love Totodile Style.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 16th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>One hour and five minutes later.<br/>It's 7:05 am.<br/>We met Trixie and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>Felix evolved into Croconaw and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Fowl Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours and ten minutes later.<br/>It's 9:15 am.<br/>We met Dr. Wiseman and we helped him out.<br/>Ash captured an Ultra Shiny male Noctowl and he nicknamed the Pokemon Norris.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Forest Grumps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hour and thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 10:45 am. <br/>We got reunited with each other after getting lost in the forest and we defeated the wild Ursarings.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>After lunch.<br/>It's 12:30 pm.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Psychic Sidekicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We met Cherry and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. <br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Fortune Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.<br/>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 17th 2026.<br/>We woke up and we got dressed.<br/>It's 5:10 am.<br/>Fifty minutes later.<br/>It's 6:00 am.<br/>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.<br/>Two hours and thirty minutes later.<br/>It's 8:30 am.<br/>We got Butch and Cassidy arrested by the police for stealing Pokemon from trainers.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny female Skarmory and he nicknamed the Pokemon Scarlet.<br/>The Chapter Ends and so does the series.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>